Hey Sister
by VerinVerdandi
Summary: Elsanna. One-shot. Modern AU. She ran away from her problem, thinking the distance would clear her head and her heart, but a night out brings her face to face with everything she desires from this world.


**AN: So I heard the song "Hey Brother/Sister" by Avicii on the radio last week and this idea popped into my head. And it wouldn't leave me alone, my brain ran the song around my head in circles and literally drove me insane till I spent all the time I wanted to use on the next chapter of Underneath Your Skin, doing this...So enjoy? I hope. **

_**Can I work on my other story now brain? Yes? Thank god.**_

* * *

Elsa didn't know why she let Rapunzel drag her out to the club that night.

Maybe it was the feeling of relief at finally finishing and turning in the enormous project for work and was making her less likely to turn down her friend. Or maybe it was the few glasses of wine she had before Rapunzel showed up at her apartment. The brunette swept into her living room, announced they were going out and promptly dumped some clothes onto Elsa's lap.

So here she was, sitting on a stool by the bar, smoothing out the wrinkles in her clothes. Looking to her right she'd see her friend talking to the bartender and some tall blonde fellow in a beanie. Elsa narrowed her eyes, she knew that look was on Rapunzel's face. The girl was up to something and she had an inkling it had something to do with her. Sighing, she took a sip of the drink she'd been left with, it was far too fruity for her tastes. And pink by the looks of it, the lights left much to be desired by the bar.

Looking out across the rest of the club, the dance floor was pretty packed with people twisting their bodies in something that was supposed to be dancing. Elsa never much saw the appeal in it, too many bodies, too many wandering hands, who knew what could happen out there. The employees were setting up some bands equipment, running the cables and wires everywhere. It was a wonder that no one tripped.

She moved her gaze back down to hands, wringing them together tightly. Even now after so much time has passed, Elsa still couldn't help thinking of her. How was she doing, did she grow out of her gangly arms and legs, was she still an adorable klutz? Shutting her eyes tightly, Elsa held back the tears as the club disappeared around her and she remembered all those years ago.

* * *

She'd been so very young when her family adopted her, the Aren's loved her dearly and that fact never changed. Even after her parents told her the news that she would be a big sister. She was four years old when she met Anna for the first time in the hospital. Such a tiny little thing wrapped in the fluffy yellow blanket Elsa helped her mom pick out for her sibling. And when those innocent teal eyes opened to stare into Elsa's own blue ones, she knew that Anna deserved all her love.

The two had grown up to be the closest that siblings could be. Elsa taught Anna how to make the perfect snowballs in winter and to make the most lumpy of snowmen. When the younger of them, at the age of six, decided to teach them both that bed sheets did not make a very good parachute. Anna ended up with a broken leg and being bedridden for a while.

It was in that time that Elsa started showing Anna how to play instruments. Or at least tried to. The red head had little patience for many things and being stuck in bed made her antsy. Elsa was determined since she could play the piano, she wanted Anna to find something she liked.

After the mishap with the trumpet, Elsa decided to spare her hearing from anymore horn instruments. She already knew that Anna didn't enjoy the piano even if she did like to sit next to her on the bench. They'd attempted the drums, Elsa propping up Anna on the edge of her bed to get a better reach. Thankfully, the youngest merely punted the cymbals and didn't cause any lasting damage.

Perhaps sports would be a better plan, if nothing else works out. Honestly, she has no idea how Anna managed to get the piece up into the cover of the light for their room.

It wasn't until Elsa brought in a guitar that Anna's interest was piqued, even if she couldn't quite grasp and place her fingers correctly on the neck to manipulate the strings. The smile Anna pointed in Elsa's direction was so bright and filled with joy that she thought the sun was pale in comparison to it.

After that day and for the years to come, Anna would always be seen carrying around her precious guitar, an old worn acoustic that would likely outlive the family. Every day she would sit with Elsa in the music room of their home and they would practice together. Sometimes if the weather was nice they would go outside and sit under the large oak tree in the backyard. Anna would play some lullabies and try the more complicated songs. Elsa would happily sit next to her, listening through everything, wrong notes and missed ones alike.

The blonde loved her sister dearly, from the second she laid eyes on that tiny baby with the innocent eyes and every moment there after. As they grew up Elsa realized that her feelings moved from sisterly love to something more. It scared her, seeing as they were sisters in near every sense of the word, but not in blood. Hiding her feelings, she kept everything as normal as she could.

When she turned seventeen, Elsa got a part time job at the local grocery store, saving a portion of each paycheck Elsa had enough to buy an Epiphone Les Paul, an electric guitar that Anna had mentioned she would like to move up to eventually.

Elsa decided that after graduating high school she'd go to a college far away, hoping that distance would quell the feelings Anna brought out in her. She planned on giving the Les Paul to the red head the day she left so she wanted to make the guitar special. After purchasing it, she had it sent out to get recolored a metallic arctic blue fading into black. Faint silver snowflakes delicately appeared in the blue, only visible in different angles of light.

The day of her move, most of her items were already packed up and stored in her car. Elsa was sitting on her bed, knowing that her sister would want to see her without her parents. It didn't take long before a gangly 14 year old barreled into her room and flung herself in Elsa's arms. The blonde's heart couldn't help but break as the sounds of Anna crying filled her ears.

"Why do you have to go? You can stay here and go to school can't you?" Elsa had wrapped her arms tightly around the younger girls shoulders and pressed her lips to a warm forehead. Rubbing a hand along Anna's spine, she'd let out a shuddering breath.

"It's something that I need to do snowbug, it doesn't mean I don't love you any less," a hiccup escaped Anna, "and the school is really good. I'll stay in touch you know." Pulling away from her sister, Elsa reached under her bed to pull out the simple black guitar case. She stood up to place it gently on the sheets.

"I wanted to get you something before I left, so that when you play I'll always be there." Anna kept moving her teary gaze from Elsa to the case before unclasping the locks and pulling out the guitar.

"It's beautiful Elsa! Not as beautiful as you but oh gosh I can't believe you got this!" Anna launched herself off the bed to cling tightly onto her sister, pressing her face into the crook of Elsa's pale neck. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Elsa couldn't help but agree.

* * *

That was seven years ago. Elsa went off to college and cut off most contact that she could with Anna. She kept in contact somewhat with her parents, but over the years tapered off.

But here she was all this time later and she could never forget her lovable little sister. Taking a gulp from the too fruity drink, wondering if she should get a few shots instead. Perhaps getting shit faced would be a good alternative for the night.

Heaving a sigh, Elsa fiddled with the end of her braid. Hearing a thump from the stool next to her, she turned to look at Rapunzel who had this far too wide smile on her face. The brunette looped her arm through Elsa's and dragged her up towards the stage. The crowd on the dance floor had cleared out enough that Rapunzel could get them right up to the center of it.

"Why are we even here?" she spoke loudly to be heard over the din of the people milling around them. Spinning around she leaned back against the stage to look back over towards the bar. Grinning, Rapunzel bumped her hip against Elsa's.

"Because! It's Friday night, you need to relax and let go, and!" pointing towards the band's equipment, she made a grand gesture with her hand, "I've heard that this group is really good and I figure you'd enjoy it."

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming to our open band night, where we've got a few up and coming groups that are excited to play for you tonight. Please bring your hands together and give a warm welcome to our first band, Open Doors!" The announcer was drowned out by the applause towards the end, but Elsa couldn't find it in herself to care. If it wasn't for Rapunzel keeping a hold on her, the blonde would easily be waiting out in the corner of the bar.

But she stayed there, leaning tiredly against the stage as the guitarist started strumming.

_"Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover."_

Blue eyes shot open, breath catching in her throat. It couldn't be.

_"Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker."_

The voice rolled over Elsa like a well worn sweater, the slight rasp clinging to her skin. It just had to be someone else, someone who sounded like her.

_"Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."_

She folded her arms across her midsection, releasing a shuddering breath. Would she have the strength to turn around? Could she really think of walking away?

_"Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_  
_Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?"_

Steadying herself she turned towards the stage, biting at her bottom lip she kept he gaze to the floor. Front and center, a pair of clunky black combat boots were firmly planted around the mic stand. Bringing her gaze upward she took in the sight of red and black plaid leggings wrapped tightly around long legs, she could see part of a slim metal chain looping down and resting easily against a thigh.

_"Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."_

But the sight of the guitar being so expertly played by elegant fingers had her heart pounding in her ears, drowning out the thump of the bass.

_"What if I'm far from home?_  
_Oh, brother I will hear you call."_

It was well worn and well loved, the blue still vibrant even after all these years. The lights on the stage caught the snowflakes perfectly and Elsa could see that they'd been fixed to be shown much clearer to an observers gaze.

_"What if I lose it all?_  
_Oh, sister I will help you out!"_

She didn't know if she could walk away after this. After all these years, she was _here_, with the same guitar that Elsa had given her.

_"Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."_

And then here she was, singing this song. When did she learn to sing?

_"Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover._  
_Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?"_

Tearing her gaze away from those fingers plucking away at the strings with a bright pink pick, she continued her path upwards. Slim fitting black blazer over top a white button up blouse, the top few buttons undone and showing off tanned freckled skin.

_"Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."_

A smirk tugs at pale lips, mouthing words that Elsa was barely paying attention to, but the meaning clear. Gripping her hands tightly, anxious blue eyes finally met with mischievous teal.

_"What if I'm far from home?_  
_Oh, brother I will hear you call."_

Anna was staring at her, eyes filled with happiness and love. Red hair was still styled in those twin braids on either side of her head, but a bright blonde streak ran through the right braid. It was like they'd never been parted, just another day for the two of them. Elsa could feel herself blushing as Anna ran her tongue over her bottom lip and grinned at her. Although this was new territory.

_"What if I lose it all?_  
_Oh, sister I will help you out!"_

A gentle grip on her elbow pulled her off to the side, Rapunzel shouting something to her about going backstage. Her body following the insistent tug, but her eyes stayed glued to Anna's. She was nearly out of her line of sight when the red head winked at her and belted out the last line of the song.

_"Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."_

* * *

The music was muffled as Elsa was led into a room with couches and chairs. Settling onto the couch farthest away from the door, she leaned her head back closing her eyes to help calm her heart. So many thoughts were rushing through her head she didn't even hear the door open and close again. It wasn't until she felt a weight suddenly straddling her lap that her eyes snapped back open to see Anna peering down at her, a small nervous smile on her face.

"You didn't have to run away Elsa" whispered Anna, she brought her hand up to brush against Elsa's cheek. The blonde couldn't help but lean into the touch.

"Yes I did Anna, you're my sister-"

"In everything but blood! Love is love, even if we were related how could I not have fallen in love with you?" Anna near about shouted, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "You are this amazing person who could do anything with elegance and grace. Kind and considerate, plus you were- I mean are- absolutely gorgeous while I was just this awkward, plain little kid that absolutely adored you."

"Anna..." leaning forward Elsa wrapped her arms tightly around her sisters waist, hugging her tightly. Resting her cheek against red hair, she inhaled the unique scent that was Anna. Cinnamon and chocolate.

"Please don't leave again. My heart couldn't take it." The muffled voice against her shoulder was strained.

"I won't snowbug, I won't." Anna pulled away slightly and the blonde immediately missed the warmth. But the piercing teal eyes brought another warmth to Elsa and she couldn't help but fidget under the stare.

Strong fingers slid up her arms to rest on her shoulders, thumbs rubbing against the skin underneath them causing shocks and sparks to travel along Elsa's nerves. There was a question in Anna's gaze, one that Elsa couldn't deny if she wanted to. The blonde gave an miniscule nod, her hands resting on her sisters hips.

Anna crashed her lips against Elsa's, who couldn't help but whimper at the contact. She had denied herself this for so long, because she wanted to protect her sister. But instead she had caused heartache and turmoil. Slipping her hands up Anna's sides and pulling the red head flush against her, she made a promise to herself and the girl running her tongue along her lips begging entrance.

She would spend the rest of her life giving all her love, to make sure Anna knew that Elsa would never leave her again.


End file.
